


A Whole Day to Ourselves

by AshAuditore



Series: Love Free! 2018 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Living Together, M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAuditore/pseuds/AshAuditore
Summary: A day in the life of Makoto and Sousuke, focusing on their activities together on Tuesday –- their day-off.(Love Free! 2018 -- Day 3)





	A Whole Day to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the third day of Love Free! 2018. For this one, I went with choice A. of the prompts, which was "How would they spend an average day together?". A heads-up: work contains mild sexual content, as tagged. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and it's always good to be writing about SouMako. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! You can reach me on twitter @kenwaays.

Tuesday was one of the days between the seven days Makoto and Sousuke had their whole day to each other.

Monday was a rather busy day. Makoto had a coaching job at a swimming club nearby his and Sousuke’s place. He taught young kids from around the neighborhood. Some of them also came from farther areas — their parents had heard of his reputation. Sousuke would visit Makoto at the club from time to time when his schedule for the day wasn’t so packed. Running a company was tougher than he could have imagined — but at least he had support from the people inside the firm and most importantly — from Makoto.

Tuesday was the day they got to wake up without having to think about work. They’d wake up at around 7:30 AM, something of a habit of both of them. On some Tuesdays, Makoto was the one to wake up first. On other Tuesdays, it’d be Sousuke.

On this particular Tuesday, a rare occasion happened — they woke up together. Makoto, with his disheveled dark brown hair, greeted the other man with a simple “hello” — gentle and loving. Sousuke, too, had unkempt hair. He replied to Makoto with another “hello”, tender and caring.

With his teal green eyes locked with Makoto’s soft green pair, Sousuke touched Makoto by his cheek with the back of his hand — running down the curves of it. Makoto would do the same, only with his index finger pressing gently at Sousuke’s lips.

Sousuke brought Makoto closer into his embrace, with Makoto now on the same pillow as him — their face less than an inch away. A small space between them formed. A space where their breaths became one.

 

_Breathe into me, Sousuke said._

_And I shall breathe into you, always, Makoto replied._

 

It was not long after that they’d have a quick morning kiss. While it was not a long, deep one — it still mattered. Sousuke invited Makoto to shower with him. Makoto answered with a nod filled with childish excitements.

Among the many choices they had made in their lives, choosing an apartment with a shower that could fit both of them easily was among the wisest. In the shower, they asked each other questions about their plans for their day off. Sousuke suggested he made pancakes and bacon, or, any other menu Makoto would like to eat. Sousuke was brilliant at cooking and Makoto would always eat whatever he made, whether it was a simple meal or a sophisticated dinner for their special events.

“Pancakes and bacon. Sounds good to me,” Makoto said — his smile wide and soft, while cleaning off the soap off of Sousuke’s chest area.

“Okay. Pancakes and bacon, then,” Sousuke responded, doing the same thing Makoto did.

About ten to twelve minutes later, they were done with their shower. They dried each other, chuckling along when the other made funny quips. Standing in front of the mirror, they brushed their teeth and shaved a little bit. To Makoto, Sousuke was considerably even more better-looking with stubble.

Getting dressed, they donned in simple t-shirts and boxers. Sousuke gave Makoto another kiss, one in many that would be given throughout the day, and headed to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. Makoto insisted on helping but last time he almost caused a fire. Sousuke didn’t mind it. He simply laughed it off and invited Makoto in doing so.

Makoto turned on the TV, switching to a news channel — just in time for the morning news report from Gou Matsuoka. She was doing much better when she was starting. And Makoto was sure that her brother, Rin, was proud of his sister’s achievement in life.

Sousuke put on a handmade apron — a gift from Makoto’s mom to celebrate their marriage. They had been together for five good years now. Every single day strengthening their love.

Makoto would occasionally switch his gaze from the TV to Sousuke, watching him as the man cooked breakfast to start the day. He’d listen to all the noises Sousuke made while he was cooking. The cracking of eggs, the gurgling of the milk being poured — all the way to the sizzling of a single piece of butter into a hot pan and the slight flipping-over sound when Sousuke flipped the pancakes.

He waited, patiently. Breakfast with Sousuke — the best in the whole wide world.

 

* * *

 

 

Moments later, Makoto took a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall above the TV. Sousuke was almost done with making breakfast. He got up from the couch and set the table with two dishes on opposite sides on their wooden, medium-sized table.

Sousuke placed a dish of stacks of pancakes right next to another dish filled with crispy grilled bacon. To fully start the day, Makoto poured both of them glasses of milk and orange juice. They sat down, with Makoto gleefully thanking Sousuke for the meal. Sousuke thanked Makoto in return for waiting.

Underneath the table, their feet touched and mingled. They’d let out small laughs from that. While eating, they prefer not to talk — also a habit they shared. They’d communicate via motions, whether it was with them never looking away from each other for just one whole second or something as simple as a smile. They’d lean in closer, feeding the other’s mouth with food from their own dishes.

By the end of breakfast, they kissed once more and cleaned the dishes.

 

“What do you want to do?” Makoto asked, his head on Sousuke’s lap and his fingers locked with him.

“I’m not sure. Maybe we can go outside. See if there’s any events,” Sousuke suggested, the other hand running his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Or, or! We can stay inside all day,” Makoto giggled. “Lemme think,” he added.

Sousuke leaned in a bit, whispering and suggesting they made out in the bedroom. This got to Makoto every time, causing his face to turn in pinkish red.

“Just to kill time, you know,” Sousuke whispered, fiendishly.

“Or...we can go to the park. And maybe, uh, make out later,” Makoto said. He would never resisted Sousuke’s offer, not when it involved him and Sousuke enjoying themselves to the fullest on the bed.

A slight erection inside Makoto’s boxers. He blushed, and shook the thought off.

 

* * *

 

They came to the conclusion that they’d go to the pool. Not the one Makoto worked at, no. That one had too many young children. Makoto would get embarrassed if any of his students were there and saw him with Sousuke.

They chose a pool located at the university Makoto graduated from. While it was mainly accessible only to the students and the staff there — if you had an Alumni Card, you’d be able to use the pool as well. And Makoto had it. He kept it in a drawer in their bedroom. It looked as if it was never been used, with only little to none wrinkles.

The main perk of the university’s pool, aside from being taken care to great extent by the staff, is that it had a sunroof. On a clear, blue sky day the view above was wonderful.

Makoto, being himself, packed the swimming suit he used for teaching into a small bag. It worked great and it definitely looked great on him. Sousuke packed a dark blue swim brief with goggles.

They put on shorts before going out — Sousuke wearing white and Makoto wearing khaki.

On their way to the university, reachable a few train stations away from their apartment, they bought a light meal and water to eat and drink after swimming. Makoto choosing a tuna sandwich whereas Sousuke went with a tonkatsu sandwich.

Boarding the train, they stood close to each other. Makoto had his back against Sousuke, whose arm wrapped around Makoto like a shield. Sousuke kissed Makoto on his head, with the latter bringing the other’s hand to kiss.

Upon their arrival, Makoto showed his card to the security guard and wrote down his and Sousuke’s names on the “Registration” paper. The security guard, senile but admirable, let them in and bowed slightly to them. They bowed back.

Tuesday just also happened to be the day where there were no clubs or majors using the pool during the time they were there. This brought delight to the couple. They had the pool to themselves. Even with that, they’d still follow the rules printed out on a giant sign.

Makoto and Sousuke changed. A gulp from Makoto as he saw Sousuke with nothing else but a swim brief. His eyes caught a bit of the man’s visible bulge. This was one of the features of Sousuke that Makoto could never get enough of. The man’s whole physique was muscular and perfect, almost dreamlike. He had laid his hands on the man’s body, and for sure he had given kisses to various places on him.

“Found something you like, boy?” Sousuke teased, grinning.

Makoto blushed again. “Ah, no, no! I mean I have. Gosh, I mean...you look nice in that!” His reply was sporadic. Sousuke smooched Makoto on his cheek, replying, “I’m happy you found me,” and did a pre-swimming warm-up. Makoto followed suit. He couldn’t help but to observe Sousuke again. The way his muscles moved, inviting and salivating. The circular shape of his buttocks — something to be admired.

Makoto breathed in and out. He looked down at his lower part, noticing an erection once again. He was almost certain that by the end of the day, he’d have to do something about this.

After warming up, Sousuke wore his goggles and stepped into the water. To his surprise, the pool was moderately warm. Not too cold and not too hot. He signaled Makoto to join in, saying how the pool was just right. Makoto answered with a shy smile and put on the goggles before finally coming into the pool.

Sousuke splashed Makoto, surprising him. Makoto retaliated, splashing back. They did this, back-and-forth, until Sousuke stopped and brought Makoto in for a kiss. Wet lips touched, their tongues intertwined.

“I can never get enough of you, Makoto,” Sousuke murmured, close to Makoto’s ear.

“T-Thank you, Sousuke. I appreciate that,” Makoto replied, still as shy as ever when someone complimented him.

Five years later and Makoto nonetheless found himself being caught off-guard in the best ways possible from Sousuke.

 

They swam from area they were in all the way to the other side and back again. Just a casual swim for them. Afterwards, to relax for a bit, they got off the water and sat by the poolside — their feet dangling in the water and their goggles hanging by their necks.

“We should do this more often,” Sousuke stated, looking right at his husband.

“You mean...swimming?” Makoto asked.

Sousuke nodded. “It feels good. Plus, I love being in the water with you,” he declared, reaching his hand to the other’s to hold it. “I used to swim a lot when I was a child. Almost every weekend. I’d just swim and swim. This makes me think of those days and I’m happy I get to relish it with you, Makoto.”

Sousuke ended with a smile. Makoto was glad to hear that in some ways, he could help Sousuke with his own life. He’d always be on the lookout for anything to assist Sousuke, be it the smallest and mundane things or the life-changing ones.

Putting on his goggles and stretching a bit, Sousuke went back into the water. “Makoto, before we leave...how about we race? You and me. Just like when we were in high school,” Sousuke proposed.

A grin on Makoto’s face meant he accepted the challenge. He put on his goggles, warmed up a bit, and joined in. “What’s the rule? The fastest one wins?” Makoto asked, to be sure.

“Well, that too. But if I win, you know what you have to do when we’re back at our place,” Sousuke answered, devilish.

Makoto could read what Sousuke mentioned about. “Yeah, but if I win, you gotta do the same!” Makoto declared, his face a little pouty but not from anger.

“Challenge accepted, Mr. Tachibana. Or should I say, Mr. Yamazaki?” Sousuke winked. Makoto’s heart almost skipped a beat.

Breathing in and out, Makoto prepared himself. He looked over to Sousuke, looking as ready as ever.

“On the count of three. One, two,” Sousuke counted. “Three!” Sousuke shouted, leaping and positioned himself to do the front crawl freestyle stroke. Makoto did so as well, only a few seconds behind.

Even without the pull buoys, they were able to maintain proper distance between each other. Reaching the mid-section of the pool, Sousuke somewhat increased his speed. If only Makoto could see the smirk on Sousuke’s face.

His old competitive spirit kicking back in, Makoto wouldn’t just give up. When Sousuke reached the other side, he touched the wall of the pool and switched to the other direction with a swift speed. Makoto followed closely. All these years, they still had the fire.

Both of them sped up, giving their all, almost like they were in an actual competition. Although backstroke was Makoto’s specialty, his front crawl was pretty good.

The race ended with Sousuke winning, with Makoto coming in only a few seconds behind. Sousuke took the goggles off, his back against the pool, panting.

“That...was... really...intense...Sousuke. Next time, let’s stick to just casual swim,” Makoto announced, also panting. He took the goggles off, his hand wiping his face.

Sousuke snickered. “Thank you for racing with me. But you’re right. Let’s stick to casual stuff next time around.”

“But I wouldn’t mind a race every now and then, though, Sousuke. It was fun!” Makoto spoke, smiling wide. Sousuke nodded.

They got out of the water and headed to the shower room, getting rid of the chlorine. Using the same shower booth, they cleaned each other just like in the morning. They dried themselves and changed back into their clothes. The wet, damp swimming suit and swim brief along with the goggles kept separated from other items in their bags.

Exiting the institute, the security guard greeted. He asked how the pool was. Makoto answered most of the questions from the old man. Sousuke answered too. Makoto signed his name on the paper per the rules. The couple bowed to the old man and waved goodbye. The old man simply bowed in return.

 

* * *

 

 

After swimming, they went to a park three stations away from the university to relax and eat their food. They chose a spot with the most shades, right next to a large pond where families of geese swam along. Children running and passing by behind them. Two bicycle riders driving by.

Sousuke had one arm behind Makoto, his hand scratching Makoto’s head gently from time to time. Joy filled his mind and stomach as he munched on his tonkatsu sandwich. Makoto scooched a little closer to Sousuke, laying his head on the man’s shoulder as he ate his tuna sandwich and taking in the view of the park.

Makoto glanced to Sousuke, whose stunning eyes gazed right into his. He couldn’t help but smile, and so did Sousuke.

Finishing their meal, they got up and walked along the trails of the park — careful not to go into the bicycle lane. They held hands, took photos of each other, and spoke on different topics.

“Who’s better? Tarkovsky or Kubrick?” Makoto questioned, coyly.

“Makoto, you know I’m not a big movie guy,” Sousuke replied, his hand behind his nape.

“Just pick one. It doesn’t matter if you’re right or wrong,” Makoto added.

Sousuke breathed in. This was a rather hard topic. “I’ll go with...Tarkovsky?” he answered, his voice going on a bit of a higher pitch.

Makoto bursted out a cute, childlike laugh. “You know what? Both answers are correct. Both of them are great in their own ways. Another Tuesday, let’s sit down and see _The Sacrifice._ ”

“Sounds like it’s not gonna be a happy movie,” Sousuke said.

“Hm, well, true. But it goes beyond that, I think. You should experience it for yourself,” Makoto stated.

Sousuke nodded, in agreement.

The wind blew from all direction, breezy and comforting. It touched the couple, blessing them with a kiss of to blow away the heat. Mother Nature witnessed them, and she was pleased.

 

* * *

 

They took the train back to their apartment. Sousuke offered to do the laundry for all the clothes they wore today, including the wet ones. Makoto smiled on, grateful for the man lived with. For the remaining hours, they watched Sofia Coppola’s _Lost in Translation_ on their couch.

“Before you met me, have you ever felt lonely?” Makoto inquired, curious.

Silence was all Sousuke could say. He processed his thought, choosing what to say.

“What kind of loneliness?” he asked, making sure.

“The kind the main characters are experiencing,” Makoto said, pointing to their TV.

“Hm...maybe. Yeah, probably. But you know, we’ve known and been around each other for so long...I don’t think I know what it would be like ‘cause you got rid of it. You rid me of loneliness. It doesn’t mean that I can’t live alone. But to be truthful with you, I don’t want to. I enjoy being with you, Makoto. I really do. Every moment of it.”

Sousuke caught Makoto off-guard again, now with Makoto kinda sobbing. The latter added they were sobs of joy. He was beyond contented to know.

“Sousuke Yamazaki, you can be a sap sometimes,” Makoto spoke, smiling.

Sousuke brought Makoto in for a kiss, wiping away the trails of tears. He whispered to him, planting an idea of what they would do next.

Eyes widen, Makoto agreed with what Sousuke offered.

“But let’s do it after dinner. So, we can shower right away and go to bed. Didn’t you say to me yesterday you have a meeting tomorrow?”

A sigh came out of Sousuke. “True. But you know, I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“Understandable. I’d feel the same if I was you,” Makoto added, turning off the movie.

“If you were me, what would you do?” Sousuke asked, listening closely.

“I would...I would change nothing. ‘Cause if you were me, then I had to be you. Basically, we’d be ourselves. I like that,” Makoto replied. “The universe will simply find its way for us to be...us, I think,” he reckoned.

 

_Gosh, I love you so much, Makoto._

 

Sousuke brought Makoto in, giving the man loving, sensual kisses. His hands began sliding underneath his husband’s shirt.

“Didn’t we agree to do this after dinner?” Makoto reminded Sousuke, but deep down he had been waiting for it.

“After dinner is fine. Depends on you,” Sousuke expressed, kissing Makoto slow and voluptuous.  

“I guess now is okay,” Makoto murmured, grinned, and unbuttoned his shirt.

Sousuke acted accordingly, all while exchanging and proclaiming his love for Makoto. He could hear tiny, long moan coming out of the man below him. He whispered to Makoto, declaring his needs and desires. Makoto answered him back, that he too, longing for the same thing.

“I love you, Makoto,” Sousuke announced, kissing Makoto on his chest and down to his abdomen where he buried his face in. He could do this all night.

“Love you too, Sousuke,” Makoto responded, signaling for the man to kiss him again and again. Sousuke did so and he excelled every single time.

As they made love, hours passed by. Wednesday crept coming in closer. But for the rest of tonight, they wouldn’t care. For they were together — and to them that was all that mattered and needed. Makoto would end up aiding Sousuke with their dinner and their laundry. They’d shower and kiss some more. They’d put on some clothes, or maybe none, when going to bed.

When the lights turned off, they’d be dreaming — possibly about each other. They’d be in each other’s embraces all night. And tomorrow, they’d wake up to another day and lived their life with little surprises along the way. Love would never change, at least, for them.

 

And one universal truth would remain true:

 

 _Tuesday would come again_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
